Nathaniel Black
Nate is the leader of Squad NGPT, chosen for his incredible ability to manipulate people. Also prone to getting the most injuries. He is close friends with Tamara, who makes it her duty to keep him safe on their various missions. Appearance Nate is 6'2" with short black hair he occasionaly sticks up in the front. His skin is tanned just from stepping into the sun. At a glance he might seem nice, but if you look into his eyes you see his true potentail trying to figure out how to break you. His eyes before The Titanic Endeavour were brown, but after the incident they turned gold. People say he might be good at basket ball because of his hight but he knows that would take alot more coordination then he can muster. His symbol is the Gold pocket watch. Personality Nate is a respectivly out going kid that doesn't know his own personality. He trys to reflect his clothes on his personality. He likes to stand out with bright colors like orange and lime green, even in seriouse situations. Nate needs his friends to survive, and he came to this full realzation in The English Incedint when only Tamara can keep him from going insane. Abilities 'Manipulation' Nate's key to survival is his ability to manipulate people. It's what gets him into the O.S.S. in the first place. When he first meets someone, he immediatly starts to question them; not out loud but in his mind. He'll try to figure out their weekness and then use that against them to get what he wants, or what's best. 'Aim' Nate is very good with a hand held weapon. His first gun is the PSM small self-loading pistol, but changed into an early Colt Revolver. From any distance he can hit his target with a kill shot but as he's said before "I aim to injure, not to kill." Biography Nate was brought up in an average family with not much going for him. His parents always tought him to do what was right, but his skill throughs that away. He was always able to make friends, but his best friends were ones he never had to manipulate. Tamara was one of them. She was always there for him. He knew it too, since they where in preschool they had formed an unbreakable bond. 'Lets see how much trouble we can cause with out getting in trouble.' Nate is always aware of the people around him. He hears them whisper in the halways saying that he's different and he knows he is. But why should he care? He's more of a bad ass then they'll ever be. Relationships 'Tamara Sparrow' Friend since preschool Tamara was always there for him. Nate didn't know it when they met, but she would be the one to save his ass on multiple occasions. They always caused trouble but not to any extremes. It was more of a game to them. Love between them was never a thought of his, but after The English Incident he learns he can't live without her. Ms. Raldon Over all leader of the O.S.S. Ms. Raldon is always there. She is one of the few people Nate can't manipulate. Since she was the one that inducted them into the organization she is more careful about it. Nate tends to but heads with her on occasions when he doesn't like how she's running things. Mellanie Kingston Best friend from birth Mellanie was always there for him, was. After The Titanic Endevore she lost her trust with him. But before that they thought almost identically and were always together. Nate at one point was willing to give everything up so they could stay friends, but he knew that would never happen. "Do I gain back a friend? Or lose my memory again?" Weaknesses Insanity During The English Incedint Nate is over come with panic attacks when ever he can't remember something about his life. This will prove to be near fatal later on in his life. For Nate his mind is everything. If he can't think straight then there would be no use for him in the O.S.S. leaving him with nothing. Anger Unfortunatly for Nate his anger can sometimes get the best of him. If someone is agravating him or he hasn't had a good day he tends to snap. At one point Parker makes a comment to G about him and Tamara being psychopaths that should be locked away. This was only after Parker made a rather rude insult to him about Tamara. Quotes *''"What have I done? Is this about the test in science? Have I been framed? Why am I talking to myself?"'' *''"Stay with me, I'm losing my mind."'' *''"Nathaniel Black, leader of O.S.S. squad NGPT. Nice to meet you."'' *''"The weird test we took in science today."'' *''"Why do you want to kill us?"'' *''"But how did I fall and you didn't? We had clung to eachother for dear life."'' *''"Do I gain back a friend? Or lose my memory again?"''